1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus capable of recording information to be visualized (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cvisible dataxe2x80x9d) on both sides of a recording sheet and rotating the visible data to be recorded on the back side of the sheet, the apparatus being suitable for application to apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting data of a dual-side original.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus capable of transferring data of a dual-side original receives data of the dual-side original and records it without rotating the data of the back side.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 2A, data of the front side is recorded from the left end to right end left end to right end. Data of the back side is recorded from the right end to left end of the shorter side, and then at the next line from the right end to left end, as shown in FIG. 2B, by taking into consideration that the recording sheet is to be turned by 180xc2x0.
With a conventional information recording method described above, however, when each of recording sheets whose both sides are recorded with data is bound at the upper shorter side, data on the back side is turned upside down.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show an example of such a case. As shown in FIG. 3B, when each of recording sheets whose both sides are recorded with data is bound at the upper shorter side and it is turned by 180xc2x0 about the shorter side, recorded characters are turned upside down.
It is an object of the invention to provide an information recording apparatus capable of recording information in correct directions on both the front and back sides of a recording sheet.